Auron sous la pluie
by Christa77
Summary: Après la défaite de Sin, Rikku et Auron se sont mariés. Rikku se remémore les moments importants de leur rencontre, tout en observant son homme.


Auron sous la pluie

Un jour sous la pluie. Auron étire ses bras puissants au dessus du lit, puis se redresse en s'asseyant. Je fais encore semblant de dormir. Je ne veux rien gâcher de ces instants où Auron, échappant à tout regard extérieur, se permet d'être lui-même. Il se laisse soupirer, rêver, aller à une certaine mélancolie. Plus besoin de paraître fort, intouchable, insensible. Car même avec moi, il joue un rôle. Je garde les yeux fermés, et je sais qu'il me regarde. Il s'attendrit à l'écoute de ma respiration sereine, caresse mes boucles blondes, esquisse un sourire charmé, vagabonde avec ses pensées luxurieuses que lui inspirent la douceur de ma peau, la rondeur de mes formes. Il me voit comme une femme. Sa femme.

Même si nous sommes mariés, il adopte souvent une attitude paternaliste. Je ne compte plus les soirs quand, après m'avoir fortement encouragée à sortir avec mes copines, il se poste dans l'embrasure de la porte de notre chambre, fronce un sourcil et commente de sa voix sans appel: « Dis voir, gamine, elle n'est pas un peu trop courte ta jupe? ». Dans une pirouette innocente et provocante, je lui rétorque que non. Qu'importe, bientôt il m'en offrira une plus courte. Parce que sous ses airs sévères, rien ne l'enchante plus que me faire plaisir. Il se moque gentiment de moi, mais il ne permettrait jamais à personne le moindre mot méprisant à mon égard, ou le moindre geste déplacé. Les vingt ans qui nous séparent sont un gage de sa sagesse et de son expérience. Avec lui, je sais que personne ne me fera jamais de mal. C'est ce qu'il m'a promis, un jour à Guadosalam.

_Restés en arrière pendant que les autres gardiens accompagnaient Yuna dans l'Au-delà, nous nous étions retrouvés seul à seul. Dans un premier temps, je ne savais comment réagir face à cet homme imposant, charismatique, terriblement séduisant et désespérément blasé. Depuis notre première rencontre, il n'avait daigné m'accorder qu'un regard, à la suite duquel il avait déclaré que j'étais peut-être apte à les suivre dans cette aventure. Pourtant, la fière Rikku que j'étais à 16 ans sentait que ce désagréable contact n'était qu'un test, et que je devrai me faire admettre par cette tête de mule et sa montagne de muscles. Ainsi, coincée entre mon désir de l'impressionner et la peur de paraître idiote, j'hésitais à parler ou me tenir coite. Heureusement, il prononça les premiers mots: _

_- Ainsi c'est toi qui kidnappais les Invokeurs… _

_- Je n'appellerais pas kidnapping le fait de sauver quelqu'un de sa propre mort. _

_- Ou de sa propre destinée. Vous autres Al Bedhs avez toujours une manière bien personnelle d'interpréter le message de Yevon. _

_- Tu es encore un de ces Yevonistes anti- Al Bedhs! Mon peuple a déjà assez souffert de vos persécutions ! M'enflammais-je. _

_- Je ne suis pas contre vous, loin de là. J'ai moi-même renoncé à la confession yevoniste, il y a bien longtemps. Mais entre parias, rien n'empêche un peu d'humour et de taquinerie, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Oh, c'était pardon, c'était de l'humour. Je te prie de m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce visage renfrogné et ces sourcils froncés cachaient un authentique clown ! _

_- Je ne suis pas aussi bourru que j'en ai l'air. Il faudra t'y habituer, jeune fille, le voyage est encore long. _

_- Si je reste, comme tu t'es déjà permis d'en douter!_

_- Ne m'en veux pas pour ça. Je ne te connaissais pas, et être un gardien n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu venais d'émerger du Sélénos, tu ressemblais plus à un nénuphar fleuri qu'à un redoutable guerrier… Mais tu as su prouver que tu savais te battre, et que tu pouvais ouvrir ton cœur pour accueillir la peine de Yuna. Les deux qualités essentielles d'un grand gardien. _

_- Merci. J'espère me montrer digne de ta confiance. _

_- Tu n'as pas le choix. _

_La rudesse de sa réponse me fouetta en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois aussi gentil et aussi complaisant ? Je décidai d'en savoir un peu plus._

_- Dis moi, comment fais-tu pour être aussi imperturbable ? On dirait que rien ne t'effraie. Ni les ennemis qui rodent, ni la mort qui attend Yuna. _

_- Rien ne doit m'effrayer, car si j'ai peur, je ne suis pas capable de la protéger. Et tu devrais en faire autant. _

_- Je ne peux pas. Sin, Spira, Yuna… Tout se mélange, et je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir. J'aimerai être sûre de pouvoir la protéger jusqu'au bout. _

_- Pour la protéger, pense d'abord à rester en vie. Un gardien dévoué ne sert à rien s'il est mort. _

_- Merci pour le conseil, répondis-je, ironique. _

_- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai. Je veillerai à ce que rien ne t'arrive. _

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Parce que tu es jeune. Parce que Sin n'a pas le droit de voler la vie des gens. Parce que tu as déjà assez souffert d'être une « autre » dans un monde de fanatiques. Tant que tu seras avec moi, personne ne te fera de mal. _

Un jour sous la pluie. Debout dans la cuisine, Auron sirote son café en lisant le journal. J'aime son air sérieux, presque intellectuel, quand il souligne au hasard un titre, un nom, une date. Après sa lecture, il m'invite à venir m'asseoir en face de lui et me fait part de ses remarques. Je n'ai pas encore compris si son but est réellement de m'instruire ou simplement d'étaler sa culture et d'aiguiser sa réflexion. Je l'écoute, lui répond, observe ses réactions. Depuis la fin de Sin, Spira est tranquille. Mais il craint toujours un retour de situation. Il est bien placé pour connaître la précarité des accords politiques. Alors il m'informe pour me protéger. Pour être sûre que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je saurai comment réagir et défendre au mieux ma famille. Sa plus grande crainte est de m'imaginer perdue, malheureuse, marginalisée à nouveau. Il s'est fait comme devoir de me protéger, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est ce qu'il m'a promis, une nuit à Macalania.

_Après avoir partagé au coin du feu un repas frugal, Yuna et ses Invokeurs s'étaient dispersés dans leurs occupations personnelles avant d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité. Le combat contre Seymour à Bevelle nous avaient épuisés, le sommeil ne serait pas long à venir. Pour ma part, je me rendis au lac prendre un bain réparateur. L'eau, agitée par les mouvements des différents animaux, caressait voluptueusement ma peau. Sa main… Les lucioles jouaient à cache-cache entre les nénuphars, offrant un magnifique spectacle de lumière. Ses yeux… Une légère brise jouait dans les feuilles une mélodie enivrante, une ode à la paresse. Sa bouche…Je savourais ces instants de solitude bienfaitrice, coulant mes sombres pensées au fond du lac. Sa main sur ma hanche. Ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Sa bouche hideuse contre ma bouche…_

_Sur le chemin du retour, je marchais entre les chemins sinueux en regardant la cime des arbres qui se découpaient dans le ciel. C'est ainsi que je découvris Auron assis sur la branche d'un arbre, contemplant l'horizon. _

_- Psttt, Auron!_

_- Rikku! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?_

_- Je suis allée me baigner. Tu devrais aussi, c'est magnifique. Le lac est si beau. _

_- Dis plutôt que je sens le bouc. _

_- Je ne me serai pas permise. _

_Il descendit avec élégance et se retrouva devant moi. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. À ce moment je ressentais cette délicieuse attirance pour lui, celle-là même que j'avais tenté d'étouffer depuis le début du pèlerinage. Mais alors… ce silence prolongé, nos respirations saccadées, nos regards gênés, avaient-ils bien le sens que je voulais leur donner?_

_- Rikku… Tellement espiègle, et qui cache tellement de choses…_

_- Que veux-tu dire?_

_- Je peux? Dit- il en s'emparant de mon poignet. _

_Je restais interdite. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il retire mon gant, mais je savais que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de l'en empêcher. Il retourna ma main de manière à voir ma paume. Il pointa une entaille assez profonde. _

_- C'est quoi ça? _

_- Une blessure de guerre?_

_- Je dirai plutôt une blessure de guerrier… Me trompé-je?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _

_- Tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. _

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas très envie d'en parler. _

_- Tu es une fille intelligente. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de te voiler la face. Tu as la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui te propose de t'écouter, alors profite. _

_- Tu m'énerves! _

_Je lui en voulais tellement de savoir me percer à jour avec cette insolence et cette suffisance. Il détectait tout, ressentait chacune de mes frustrations, interprétait le moindre de mes silences. Sous son regard, je n'avais plus le droit à la plus petite parcelle de mes secrets. Je lui en voulais de violer de la sorte mon intimité, de mettre devant mes yeux un miroir dans lequel venait se refléter mon âme. Et je lui en voulais d'autant plus que je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais à cet instant, le soldat de Bevelle était la dernière personne dont je voulais me souvenir. Auron me prit dans ses bras. Je pleurais. _

_- Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Respire. Voilà, doucement. C'est bien. _

_Je me ressaisis peu à peu. Je me libérai de l'étreinte d'Auron et allai m'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Il resta debout à attendre que je parle. _

_- Il n'y a rien à dire, Auron. _

_- J'ai vu le regard de ce type glisser le long de tout ton corps, s'emparer mentalement de toutes tes formes. J'ai vu la manière dont il a mit sa main autour de ta hanche pour te mener à ta cellule. J'ai été élevé dans un monastère, mais je sais reconnaître les symptômes du désir. _

_- Il n'avait aucun désir de moi… Il voulait simplement… Me posséder. Me dominer. M'humilier. _

_- Que s'est-il passé?_

_- Il m'a jetée dans ma cellule. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait préparer notre exécution, et qu'il reviendrait, que je ne perdais rien pour attendre. Il est revenu peu de temps après. J'étais tétanisée, recroquevillée contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Il s'est approché. Je me suis alors levée et mise en position de combat. Et là… _

_- Et?_

_- Il m'a giflée. Je n'ai pas pu encaisser le coup, j'ai littéralement giclé à terre. Il s'est étendu contre moi, plaquant mes bras et jambes au sol. Il a pris son poignard à ce moment-là pour me faire cette entaille. La douleur m'empêcha de bouger. Il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi, Auron! Pendant ces longues minutes, mon esprit a littéralement quitté mon corps, pour ne pas réaliser ce que ce crevard était en train de me faire subir. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir contenté que j'ai retrouvé la force de ramasser son poignard et le lui planter dans la poitrine. _

_Le silence suivit. Auron, cette force incarnée, était ébranlé par mon récit. Plus qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il ne sut qu'appliquer sur mon épaule une paume réconfortante avant de repartir en direction du camp. _

_- Hey, où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne peux pas me planter comme ça maintenant ? Et ton sens de l'honneur, il est passé où ? _

_Il s'arrêta net. Je m'approchai et plaçai ma main sur son épaule. _

_- Que se passe-t-il Auron? _

_- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. _

_- J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que je peux faire pour toi… Ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi. _

_- Tu ne dois rien faire, Rikku. C'est moi qui aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je t'avais promis d'empêcher quiconque de te faire du mal, et j'ai permis à ce sale type de te briser. J'ai manqué à ma parole, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. _

_- Auron… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me souviens bien sûr de cette promesse, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse si mal. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour éviter ça. Personne ne peut promettre une chose aussi difficile et aussi belle. _

_- Ce n'est plus une question de promesse, Rikku. _

_Il se retourna. _

_- Je veux te protéger, parce que ma vie en dépend. _

_- Que veux-tu dire?_

_- Tu as très bien compris. _

_- J'aimerai que tu le dises. _

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Alors prends-moi dans tes bras. _

Un jour sous la pluie. Auron se lève et se dirige doucement vers la salle de bain. Il ferme la porte pour atténuer le bruit de l'eau. Je l'imagine, une main posée sur le rebord du lavabo, pendant que l'autre tient fermement le rasoir. Comme avec un sabre, la lame doit être aiguisée jusqu'à ce que le rasage devienne une caresse. Comme avec un sabre, le geste doit être précis, net. Je sais qu'il a reposé sa lame, et qu'il tient fermement son menton, fier du résultat. Il se rase au plus près depuis que nous sommes rentrés du pèlerinage de Yuna. Il prétend que ça le rend plus jeune, plus digne de mon âge. Il n'a pas tort, mais l'âge n'a jamais compté pour moi. Dès que mes yeux bicolores ont rencontré ses lunettes, sur les rives du Sélénos, je savais que j'aimerai cet homme. Et je sais que derrière ses verres, ses pupilles dansaient avec les miennes. Nous étions prédestinés. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Je ne parle pas des difficultés que j'ai eues à faire accepter Auron par mon père. Je ne parle pas non plus du regard inquiet de ma cousine quand je lui ai annoncé que j'allais me marier avec Auron. « Tu es sûre? Il est quand même vieux. Qu'en sera-t-il dans dix ans? ». Justement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera dans dix ans. Auron et moi n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Maintenant, ma famille s'y est habituée. Mais je remarque le regard accusateur des passants, je sais ce que les ragots disent. Auron est dans la crise de la quarantaine, il a choisi la première petite jeune qui a su réveiller l'homme en lui. C'est malsain, cette complicité entre un homme et une femme qui pourrait être père et fille. Avec les années, je le laisse dire. Oui, Auron fait une crise de la quarantaine, mais il la fait avec moi. C'est moi qui me réveille à ses côtés, qui lui prépare son petit déjeuner, qui l'écoute raconter sa journée, et c'est moi qui lui fais l'amour. Et je sais que je ne serai jamais une passade. Qu'il m'aimera toujours. C'est ce qu'il m'a promis, une nuit à Zanarkand.

_Zanarkand. Ville prestige, ville vestige. Toute l'ancienne majesté de la cité s'échappe des ombres de désolation que Sin a étendu sur ces ruines. _

_Cette nuit-là, avant de nous engager pour la rencontre avec Yunalesca, Auron m'a prise comme jamais. Son étreinte était à la fois violente et tendre, passionnée et désespérée. Faire l'amour avec lui, c'était mourir et renaître à chaque fois. _

_En me réveillant le lendemain, j'étais seule. Alors que je me rhabillais, Auron revint du campement avec une gourde d'eau qu'il me tendit._

_- Tu devrais vite t'habiller, on lève le camp dans vingt minutes._

_- D'accord. _

_- Très bien. Je t'attends là- bas. _

_Abasourdie, je me relevai d'un bon: « Attends. Ne pars pas. Reste. »_

_Il s'arrêta, et déclara sans se retourner:_

_- J'ai du travail. Dépêche-toi. _

_- Auron… Je ne peux pas croire que nous deux, ça se passe comme ça. Enfin, parle-moi. Dis-moi que ça signifie quelque chose pour toi. Dis-moi que tout ça n'a pas servi à rien. _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. _

_- C'est pire: tu n'as rien dit. _

_Debout devant moi, il esquissa un sourire. _

_- C'est que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discours. _

_- Il ne faut pas être doué, Auron. Juste arrêter de réfléchir et ressentir. Viens, je vais te montrer. _

_Je le fis s'asseoir, pris son visage entre mes mains, et lui murmurai:_

_- Répète après moi… Bonjour toi. _

_- Bonjour toi. _

_- Alors, que ressens-tu, à cet instant précis?_

_- Du soulagement. De voir que tu me regardes toujours avec la même passion. Depuis que je t'ai vue, je t'aime. Rikku, je te promets que tu ne seras jamais une passade pour moi. Quoiqu'il advienne, je t'aimerai. Si nous devions être séparés, je t'aimerais toujours, et je ferais tout pour te retrouver. _

Un jour sous la pluie, Auron est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarde les gouttes d'eau tomber sur la cour intérieure de ce complexe d'immeuble d'un quartier de Luca, où nous nous sommes installés quatre ans auparavant, à la naissance de notre deuxième enfant. Un fils, aussi taciturne que lui. La pluie se déverse sur les arbres gigantesques autour desquels s'enroulent plantes et branches. Du sauvage organisé. Je sais qu'Auron aime se balader dans ce jardin. Il y trouve le calme et la sérénité dont il a tant besoin. L'autre jour, il y a emmené notre fille, Lena, pour lui montrer l'éclosion des chrysalides de papillons. Il passe de longues heures à lui expliquer la faune et la flore, le cycle des saisons, le sens de la vie… La petite l'écoute du haut de ses 7 ans, passionnée, pose une question, et regrette aussitôt vu la longueur de la réponse. Mais elle aime ces moments avec son papa, où il partage son savoir et sa connaissance. Et son père s'émerveille de sa vivacité d'esprit, s'enorgueillit de ses capacités intellectuelles.

- A quoi tu penses?

J'enroule mes bras autour de son torse.

- Aux enfants. J'aimerai qu'ils soient là. Ils me manquent.

- Ils seront de retour demain, Yuna les ramènera dans l'après-midi. Tu vas les attendre ici toute la nuit ou te décider à t'occuper un peu de ta petite femme?

_Le jour de notre mariage, Auron était un peu nerveux. Et il n'était pas le seul. _

_Nous avions organisé une simple cérémonie à Besaïd, en compagnie de nos plus proches amis. La veille du grand jour, Yuna et moi nous étions retrouvées pour discuter entre cousines. En pensant à ce qui allait se passer pour moi, Yuna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond désarroi : le souvenir de Tidus et de sa disparition la hantait. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Auron n'était-il pas lui-même un Errant? J'essayais de réconforter ma cousine, tout en éludant de mon esprit qu'un jour ce serait elle qui me consolerait… _

_Le lendemain, Lulu m'aidait à me préparer. Elle était en train de monter mes cheveux en chignon quand Wakka entra dans la tente._

_- Tu as donné à manger aux enfants ?_

_- C'était à toi de le faire. _

_- Non, tu m'as dit hier soir que tu t'en occupais. _

_- Ecoute Wakka, tu vois bien que je suis occupée avec Rikku ! On ne peut vraiment jamais compter sur toi. _

_- Hé, moi ça m'est égal de les nourrir ou pas, c'est juste que quand tu dis que tu vas faire quelque chose j'aimerais que tu t'y tiennes !_

_- Wakka… Sors d'ici. _

_- Avec plaisir !_

_Devant ma mine interdite, Lulu sourit et me tenta de me rassurer._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se fâche souvent mais ce n'est jamais grave. Les enfants nous mettent sur les nerfs, alors des fois on ne contrôle plus…_

_Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je ne voulais jamais crier sur Auron. Je ne voulais jamais lui en vouloir. Je ne voulais jamais le décevoir. Tandis que, une fois seule, je ressassais mes sombres pensées, la porte s'entrouvrit._

_- Chérie ?_

_- Non, n'entre pas, ça porte malheur !_

_La porte resta entrouverte, et Auron murmura :_

_- Nous avons survécu à Sin, je ne pense pas que voir ta robe sera une terrible malédiction…_

_- Très bien, entre. _

_Il me regarda, dit que j'étais jolie. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui parlai de mes doutes. Serons-nous vraiment heureux ensemble ? La passion n'allait-elle pas s'éteindre ? Comme toujours, il me dit les mots exacts dont j'avais besoin. _

_- Rikku, je me fiche des autres. On parle de toi et moi. Rikku, je veux être à toi depuis la première seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Et je refuse de laisser quoi que ce soit nous séparer. Jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Jamais je ne t'abonnerai. _

Un jour sous pluie, Auron s'évapore. Vainement, mes mains tentent de retenir l'homme derrière l'Errant. Le serrant tout contre moi, je comprends que la mort est plus puissante que l'amour. Que malgré toute la force dont j'aime Auron, la mort va me l'enlever. Il savait que son destin se nouait là, quelque part entre la mort de son meilleur ami Jecht et la magie de la fille de son meilleur ami Braska. Depuis dix ans, il sait qu'il est condamné. Depuis dix ans, il vit grâce aux pouvoirs de Yuna. Mais il ne peut rien contre son inéluctable destinée. Il savait que ce nouveau répit, qu'il n'a accepté que pour rester avec moi, ne serait pas éternel. Que ce n'était qu'un retardement. Fidèle à ses principes, il a toujours accepté la règle du jeu. Et pourtant, sous la pluie, Auron panique. Il serre ma main.

Alors que Yuna entame la cérémonie d'accompagnement, son visage se crispe, ses poings se serrent, je sens son corps qui appelle au secours, je sens qu'il veut crier. Et je me sais impuissante. C'est rageant, c'est injuste, c'est cruel. J'essaie de croiser son regard, lui envoyer une dernière preuve de mon amour. Mais il n'est déjà plus lui-même. J'ai mal. Et surtout, j'en veux terriblement à Auron. Il m'a aimée, il m'a promis une vie à deux, et puis il est parti. Il se décompose devant moi, sa peau que j'ai touchée se déchire, son cœur que j'ai serré contre moi s'arrête, ses yeux s'éteignent. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Il m'a menti.

Et alors que la pluie continue de marteler le sol, alors que le corps et l'esprit de mon mari montent vers le ciel en furolucioles, je me retiens de pleurer. Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il ne m'ait jamais demandé de lui promettre : accepter de le laisser partir.


End file.
